De repente amor
by Tici
Summary: O incêndio está se alastrando pela casa inteira... Será que Yoh conseguirá chegar a tempo? Será que Tamao conseguirá o que quer? Só lendo pra descobrir! [ FINAL! CAP. 8 ON!]
1. Chapter 1

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Sabe, tem um tempo que eu já estava com essa fic na cabeça, mas não tinha coragem de publicá-la... Espero que gostem...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia muito tempo que o noivado de Yoh com Tamao já não andava lá aquelas maravilhas. Ambos já estavam cansados um do outro, já não se amavam mais... E, a cada dia que passava, Yoh sentia que estava ficando cada vez mais triste... Até que um belo dia recebera um telegrama de Horo-Horo, um de seus amigos, dizendo que viria visitá-lo dali a dois dias.

Exatamente dois dias se passaram e lá estava Horo-Horo esperando do lado de fora da casa do Yoh e da Tamao. Yoh foi atende-lo:

-Olá! –diz Yoh, com muita empolgação.

-Oi! Há quanto tempo, não? –diz Horo-Horo, abraçando o amigo.

-É verdade... Já tem tanto tempo que não nos encontramos... E a sua irmã?

-Estou aqui! –diz Pirika, saindo de trás do irmão

Yoh a olha e sorri:

-Como você cresceu desde a última vez que nos encontramos...

-É verdade... –diz Pirika, sorrindo –Parece que você também amadureceu...

-E a Tamao? –pergunta Horo-Horo.

-Está bem... –responde Yoh com um certo desânimo.

-Ah, Yoh! –diz Pirika, ainda sorrindo –Espero que não se incomode, mas eu trouxe uma amiga...

-Tudo bem Pirika, a casa é grande... –responde.

-Vem aqui, Anna! –Pirika diz, puxando de dentro do táxi uma bela menina , mais ou menos da mesma idade que ela, de cabelos loiros –Yoh, essa aqui é a Anna. –diz, apontando para a menina.

Yoh olha a menina e sente sua face corar violentamente:

-Oi... –diz Yoh, com muita vergonha.

A menina de cabelos loiros o olha, ela sente seu coração bater mais forte e sente também sua face corar suavemente:

-Oi... –diz a menina, abaixando o olhar.

Pirika olha para os dois e sorri.

-Bem... –diz Yoh –Vamos entrando pessoal...

Então, todos vão entrando. A menina de cabelos loiros, antes de entrar, para do lado do Yoh e diz:

-Meu nome é Anna, ok? –dizendo isso, sorri.

-Prazer, meu nome é Yoh. –dizendo isso, olha para a menina, que, repentinamente, desvia o olhar.

Estando então, todos dentro da casa, Yoh diz:

-Tamao! Visita!

Então, Tamao desce e começa a cumprimentar todos. Quando chega a vez da Tamao cumprimentar a Anna, ela a olha de cima a baixo com nojo e pergunta:

-Quem é esta?

-"Esta" –diz Pirika, perdendo a paciência –é a minha amiga, Anna.

-Muito prazer. –diz Anna, estendendo a mão para Tamao.

Tamao olha Anna e Pirika com nojo e as ignora.

-Venham, mostrarei o quarto de vocês. –diz Tamao, virando as costas e subindo as escadas.

Horo-Horo e Pirika seguem Tamao. Anna fica ali na sala mesmo, parada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Yoh a olha e diz:

-Não liga pra ela, não... –dando um lenço pra Anna.

Anna o olha e sorri, pega o lenço e enxuga as lágrimas que insistiam em correr seu rosto. Depois de limpar as lágrimas, o olha e diz sorrindo:

-Obrigada... –e, ante que pudesse perceber, o abraça.

Yoh fica surpreso e, antes que ele mesmo pudesse perceber, retribui o abraço. Logo que percebe o que está fazendo, Anna se separa, muito vermelha:

-Desculpe-me, por favor! –diz, muito vermelha.

-Tudo bem... –diz Yoh, tão vermelho quanto Anna –Eu... Gostei...

Anna fica mais envergonhada ainda. O menino a olha e sorri.

-Desculpa... –diz Yoh, ficando levemente corado.

-Não... –diz Anna, ficando cada vez mais corada –Eu também gostei...

Yoh sorri e fica levemente corado. Ele chega perto dela e pergunta:

-Você já conhece Tokyo?

-Ainda não, cheguei aqui hoje...

-Então, quer um dia desses, sair pra conhecer a cidade?

Anna o olha e sorri, deixando Yoh mais corado ainda:

-Claro. –responde.

-Então, quando está bom pra você?

-Qualquer dia desses...

-Que tal, hoje à noite?

-Pode ser... –responde, sorrindo.

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí? Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews, por favor.

BJS,

My princess Anna 


	2. Chapter 2

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Deixo aqui mais um capítulo, agradecimentos às reviews no final... Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sorri e a olha:

-Então ok.

-Que horas, mais ou menos? –pergunta, olhando fixamente para ele.

-Não sei... Que tal às oito?

-Pra mim tá ótimo. –diz sorrindo.

-Ok... Então, até lá.

-Até. –diz, pegando a sua mala e indo em direção a Pirika, que já a chamava agitadamente.

_A noite..._

Yoh já estava na sala a esperando, sentou-se então no sofá. Não estava usando as roupas habituais e sim uma camisa azul e calça jeans, sapatos de couro preto e o cabelo estava como sempre, mas desta vez sem os fones de ouvido.

-Te fiz esperar muito? –pergunta uma voz vinda da escada. Era Anna que estava descendo, toda arrumada, rabo-de-cavalo, uma blusinha preta e calça jeans, suas sandálias também eram pretas.

Yoh ficou boquiaberto, meio corado, nunca pensou em ver uma menina tão linda quanto ela, não estava acreditando...

-Não... –diz levantando-se e indo em direção a ela –Você... Está linda... –diz, meio corado.

Ela fica levemente vermelha e sorri... Ela também estava achando ele lindo... Nunca pensou que iria encontrar em sua vida garoto como ele, tão lindo e tão gentil... Sua cabeça se perdeu nesses pensamentos enquanto olhava fixamente para ele...

-Vamos? –perguntou Yoh, a tirando de seus pensamentos.

-Vamos. –diz, sorrindo.

Então saíram. Ele a levou a todos os lugares que conhecia, a todos os parques de diversões, a todos os restaurantes... A noite foi ótima para ambos, nunca sentiram uma coisa tão boa dentro de si... O que seria? Ambos estavam sentindo um calorzinho bom dentro do peito... O coração deles aceleravam quando se viam... Ficavam perdidos no olhar do outro quando se olhavam fixamente... Simples palavras não poderiam explicar o que sentiam... Ou será que podiam? Bem, para eles, e como se nada no mundo explicasse essa sensação tão boa... Yoh sentia-se completo... Não sabia exatamente como se expressar... Ele não sentia mais aquele vazio que sentia sempre... Sentia que não estava mais faltando nada em sua vida... A menina sentia a mesma coisa... Sentia que não queria mais sair de perto dele... Sentia-se mais feliz e completa... Ela se sentiu assim desde que o viu a primeira vez aquele dia...

Por último, Yoh a levou a um lugar que ele considerava "especial": o parque. Especial por quê? Era como todos os parques comuns, tinha bancos... Especial pelo único fato de faze-lo se sentir feliz e aconchegado em momentos de solidão. Apesar de ainda ser noivo de Tamao, nunca a havia amado uma vez se quer. Ele só a via como uma amiga, uma colega, para ser mais específico. Ele ia lá quase todas as noites para ver as estrelas.

Yoh sentou-se no chão e pôs-se a olhar as estrelas. Anna sorriu.

-Então é isso que você faz quando se sente sozinho? –Anna perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-A maioria das vezes... Mas... Agora, não estou mais me sentindo sozinho... –disse sorrindo, ainda olhando fixamente para o céu.

-Não? –perguntou surpresa.

-Não...

Anna sorri docemente e põe-se a olhar as estrelas.

-Que bom... –diz.

Yoh a olha e sorri.

-E você? O que fazia quando se sentia sozinha?

-Bem... Eu ia olhar o mar... Principalmente à noite...

-Por que à noite? De manhã é que é legal aí você aproveitava e mergulhava na água.

Anna riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu achava mais legal de noite porque a lua refletia na água... Aquilo me fascinava, não sei por quê... Eu achava aquilo lindo... Aquilo atraía minha atenção... Teve uma vez que eu cheguei a dormir na praia até...

Yoh sorriu e a olhou. Ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos, ele fez o mesmo. Pouco a pouco seus rostos foram se aproximando, até que teve um momento de tão próximos que estavam conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente até seus lábios se unirem...

_CONTINUA..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Legal! Mais um capítulo pronto! Espero que tenham gostado! Ah, obrigado pelas reviews!

Ana: Obrigada... Eu também acho o amor desses dois muito fofo... E acho que consegue superar qualquer coisa...

Lil: Obrigada! Bem, realmente eu mudei BASTANTE a personalidade da Tamao e isso vai ficar mais acentuado com o decorrer da história... (eu acho...) Bem, valeu pela review!

Tatiane: Eu sei que, normalmente, a Anna revidaria e que ela não fica chateada por coisa tão pequena, mas eu queria fazer uma fic onde a Anna fosse meio que "diferente", sabe, eu sempre quis fazer uma Anna que demonstrasse melhor os sentimentos e o que ela sente, entendeu? Nada demais... Mas obrigada pela review!

Por favor, continuem deixando reviews, ok?

BJS,

My princess Anna 


	3. Chapter 3

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Deixo aqui mais um capítulo, agradecimentos às reviews no final... Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de terem ficado um tempo assim, se separam totalmente vermelhos. Nem se quisessem conseguiriam evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Yoh a olha e sorri. Anna estava totalmente vermelha e olhava para baixo, muito envergonhada.

-Bem... –diz Yoh se levantando. –Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa... Já está ficando tarde...

Anna se levanta e eles começam a andar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Anna suspira e decide quebrar o silêncio:

-Yoh...? –murmura.

-Sim? –ele pára de andar e a olha.

-Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

-Como assim?

-Você está noivo e eu só estou estragando sua vida e...

-NÃO!

Anna se assusta e o olha:

-Não?

-Claro que não! Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz! Sabe, apesar de eu ser noivo da Tamao, nunca a amei.

-Nunca? –pergunta intrigada.

-Nunca. –responde sorrindo.

-Então por que ainda é noivo dela?

-Família... Eles querem porque querem que eu me case com ela... Até agora eu estava aceitando, mas... Mas agora achei quem eu realmente amo...

Anna o olha e sorri. Ele faz o mesmo. Ela se aproxima mais um pouco dele e não consegue deixar de abraçá-lo. Ele sorri e a abraça também e assim voltam para casa.

Chegando a casa, ela o solta e diz:

-Vou dormir... Boa noite...

-Boa noite... Anninha...

-Do que você me chamou? –pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios.

-De "Anninha"... Eu posso te chamar assim, não posso? –pergunta, meio preocupado.

-Pode. –responde sorrindo.

Ele a olha e sorri. Ela sente sua face corar levemente e se aproxima dele e o beija novamente, fazendo com que ele também ficasse corado.

-Eu posso fazer isso, não posso? –Anna pergunta, assim que se separam.

-Pode... E eu também. –diz Yoh, tomando a menina pela cintura e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Depois que se separam, Anna o olha e diz:

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite. –diz, soltando-a.

Ela sobe e vai para seu quarto descansar. Yoh a olha subir com um sorriso maroto e vitorioso nos lábios, nunca pensou em amar tanto assim uma garota. Mal sabia ele que por detrás de uma pilastra havia alguém observando tudo, era Tamao. Ela cruzou os braços e pôs-se a olhar fixamente para Yoh, que continuava a sorrir... "Haha! Se ela pensa que pode roubar o que é MEU está muito enganada!" pensa a garota, ainda atrás da pilastra. "Ela está muito enganada se pensa que pode roubar de mim o MEU Yoh!" pensa. Ela estava tomada por "ciúmes", ou seria "inveja"? Era inveja sim! Inveja de um amor tão puro e verdadeiro quanto o dos dois, um "amor" que ela jamais havia sentido por ninguém. "Ah, mais eu irei me vingar, a sim, vou me vingar... E esses dois ver só! O Yoh por ter me 'traído' e 'aquelazinha' por ter tirado de mim o que era meu... Ah, mais esses dois vão ver só!" pensa, ainda atrás da pilastra.

Tamao suspira fundo e sai detrás da pilastra e olha para o Yoh com a expressão de sempre e pergunta:

-"Meu benzinho", onde estava?

Yoh se assusta e olha para trás, dando de cara com Tamao. Ele sorri e responde:

-Ah, eu estava com a Anna...

_CONTINUA..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomara que vocês estejam gostando... Tomara mesmo! E pensar que tudo isso começou como um sonho meu... Bem, agradeço às reviews:

Smart Angel: Valeu! Eu lembro que você me falou que estava esperando por essa minha fic já faz um tempão... Que bom que você esteja gostando... .


	4. Chapter 4

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Está aí o próximo capítulo... Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto estou gostando de escrever essa fic... Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final. Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao se aproxima um pouco de Yoh e rodeia o pescoço dele com os braços.

-Por que estava com a Anna se sua noiva sou eu? –pergunta, em tom fingidamente meloso.

-... –Yoh não sabe o que responder. É verdade, por mais que odiasse, Tamao ainda era a noiva dele. –Er... Tamao... Temos que conversar.

-Conversar...? Você vai me abandonar Yoh? –diz, fingindo o choro.

-Abandonar, não! ... Er... –Yoh não sabia o que dizer... Ele não queria magoar a garota, mas ele também não podia negar sua paixão por Anna.

-Tudo bem... Eu sempre soube... Sempre soube que você amava outra...

-... –Yoh não conseguia dizer nada.

Tamao se vira de costas e começa a subir as escadas. Yoh segura o braço dela, surpreendendo a si mesmo pelo que havia acabado de fazer. Tamao vira-se pra ele e sorri fingidamente.

-Sabia... Sabia que você ainda me amava... –ela se vira para ele e o abraça.

Yoh estava atormentado... Não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia para que lado estava a felicidade... Não sabia mais para onde ir... Antes, ele estava decidido a ficar com Anna, mas agora essa confusão de sentimentos só o deixava cada vez mais confuso e desesperado... Ele queria fugir... Sair correndo... Sair dali...

Yoh estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos... O que faria? Onde estaria a felicidade afinal? Esses pensamentos o deixavam mais intrigado ainda... Ele se afasta de Tamao, sem olhá-la e vai em direção a sala, deixando Tamao lá sozinha.

Tamao sorri vitoriosa. Ela se vira e continua subindo as escadas, ela entra no quarto de Anna e se senta ao lado da cama dela.

-O Yoh... É meu... –diz, em tom baixo, mas ironicamente desafiador.

Anna continuava a dormir.

-Bons sonhos Anninha... Pois amanhã, quando você acordar, começará seu pesadelo... –diz, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Yoh continuava na sala, ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos... Queria tomar um rumo, uma direção, queria tomar uma decisão que lhe trouxesse felicidade, ele não queria mais sofrer... Não queria se sentir triste nunca mais... Queria poder desfrutar de um amor puro e verdadeiro...

-Hei cara... O que houve? –pergunta Horo-Horo entrando na sala.

Yoh volta a si e olha para o amigo sorrindo.

-Achava que você estava dormindo... –diz.

-Só vim buscar um pouco de água... E você? Brigou com a Tamao de novo?

-Não... Horo-Horo, o que você faria se tipo, uma garota linda aparecesse na sua vida e você se apaixonasse por ela, mas de repente uma outra garota, digamos que ela seja sua "namorada", começasse a te "tratar bem" e você tivesse medo de dar um fora nela... O que você faria se estivesse nessa situação?

-Ficava com as duas. XD

-Falo sério... -.-'

-Ah... Sei lá Yoh... Veja qual te faz mais feliz...

-E se você não soubesse...?

-Ih... Aí eu não sei mesmo... Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

-... Por nada Horo-Horo... Vá... Pode tomar seu "copo de água"... Eu vou dormir, tá? Boa noite... –diz, se levantando.

-Boa noite cara... Vê se esfria a cabeça, hein?

-Pode deixar... –diz, subindo as escadas, mas ao invés de ir para o quarto dele ele vai para o quarto de Anna, para ver como ela estava, ele entra no quarto e se senta ao lado da cama dela e a olha dormir.

-Boa noite Anninha... –diz, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha e saindo do quarto.

Yoh passa por alguns quartos e para em frente a porta do quarto de Tamao, ele estende a mão para abrir a porta para ver como ela estava, mas antes que conseguisse, sente que alguém segura sua mão.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO! –diz um anjo, segurando a mão de Yoh.

Yoh se assusta e olha intrigado para o anjo...

-Quem é você? –diz, com um pouco de medo e meio assustado.

O anjo sorri e solta a mão de Yoh.

-Olá... Meu nome é Angely e eu sou seu anjo da guarda.

-"Anjo da guarda"? E esse treco existe?

-Claro que sim! –diz o Angely, aborrecida.

Yoh sorri meio sem graça e diz:

-Er... E você está protegendo quem?

-Você claro!

-Eu? Me protegendo de que?

-Na verdade... Eu não vim aqui te dar "proteção" e sim "orientação"...

-Orientação sobre o que?

-Sobre seus sentimentos... Eu vi tudo lá de cima... Mas me diga: quem você acha que REALMENTE te ama?

-Eu não sei!

-Hum... –Angely o olha, com expressão de preocupação.

-O que?

-Nada... Desde quando você é noivo da Tamao?

-Acho que tem uns quatro anos... Minha família me obrigou...

-Hum... Mas alguma vez você sentiu algo por ela?

-Não.

-E a Anna? Quando você a conheceu?

-Hoje.

-Hum... E sentiu algo por ela quando a viu pela PRIMEIRA vez?

-Sim.

-É... Tá difícil...

-O que?

-A decisão que você deve tomar... Você conhece a Tamao desde seus dez anos, mas conheceu a Anna hoje e já sente algo assim tão forte por ela... O problema é que você tem medo de magoar a Tamao... Mas tem medo de perder a Anna... Difícil decisão...

-Ei! Era pra você me ajudar, não me deixar mais confuso ainda... -.-

Angely ri meio sem graça e o olha.

-Acalme-se, tudo se resolverá em breve... Você verá...

-Ei! Você vai ficar aqui...?

-Vou... Até você tomar sua decisão...

Yoh sorri.

-Então terei que lhe arranjar um quarto...

-Não precisa... Anjos não dormem...

-Vocês não se cansam?

-Não... Por isso não precisamos descansar...

Yoh a olha e sorri.

-Mas... –Angely continua a falar. –Humanos se cansam... Vá logo dormir Yoh, amanhã será um dia difícil para todos nós...

-Como ass...?

-Shhh... Sem perguntas... Agora vá dormir. –diz, em tom autoritário.

-Sim senhora... –dizendo isso dirige-se ao seu quarto e se deita na cama. Ele fica olhando para o teto até conseguir dormir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!

Ah... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Ah, sim! Criei uma personagem, como puderam ver, ela será, daqui por diante, meio que uma "conselheira" do Yoh... XD Ah... Tô adorando escrever essa fic... Ah! E antes que me perguntem: a Angely NÃO vai ter nada com o Yoh, pelo contrário, ela estará ali para ajuda-lo a encontrar a felicidade... Ah, sim! Agradeço a todas as reviews!

0 Kyouyama Anna 0 : Obrigada... Continue lendo e deixando reviews...

Smart Angel: Princesa folgada uma ova! E não vou te dar o "seu" salário, mas o próximo capítulo tá postado XD. Não se preocupe... O que eu te contei logo vai acontecer... Obrigada pela review...

Nii Souma: Concordo... Acho que fiz a Tamao má demais... XD Ah, sim! Li sua fic e deixei uma review... - Que bom que gostou... Obrigada pela review e continue lendo e deixando mais reviews, ok?

Obrigado a todos... Leiam e deixem mais reviews, ok?

BJS,

My princess Anna 


	5. Chapter 5

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Está aí o próximo capítulo... Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final. Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Yoh dorme, Angely parecia estar meio entediada. Ela então de dirige a sala e olha a janela, ela fica a fitar o céu e a se lembrar de seu passado...

..: _flashback_:..

Um certo dia, uma menininha de longos cabelos ruivos e grandes e alegres olhos oblíquos, estava a saltitar alegremente no jardim de sua casa. A menina aparentava ter uns seis anos de idade, parecia ser muito agitada e muito alegre.

-Vem Angely! –grita Julie, uma das melhores amigas de Angely, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos cor de mel. Essa menina parecia ser fria e calada.

-Já estou indo! –diz Angely, correndo na direção de Julie.

-Está ansiosa? –pergunta a menina, de forma fria.

-MUITO! –diz Angely, de forma alegre e serelepe.

Julie deixa um singelo sorriso tomar conta de sua face. Angely a olha e sorri também e ambas vão caminhando ao caminho da escola. Ambas estavam muito nervosas e ansiosas, já que era o primeiro dia de aula...

..:_ fim do flashback_:..

-Ah, Julie... Que saudade... –diz Angely fitando o luar.

Pensamentos e lembranças lhe vem a cabeça... Começava a sentir um aperto no peito... Saudade... Ela começava a sentir saudade da época em que era viva... Começava a sentir saudade de seus antigos amigos, das festas, começava a sentir saudade de tudo... Não que ela não gostasse de ser um anjo, mas... Sentia saudade de sua vida... Ela fica a fitar o céu estrelado...

-Nossa Angely... Quanto tempo não nos vemos... –diz uma voz vinda de trás dela.

Angely se vira para olhar quem estava falando com ela. Ela olha espantada e surpresa, não acreditava no que estava vendo...

-Julie...? –balbucia.

-Sim... Tanto tempo sem nos vermos não é mesmo Angely? –diz Julie, que, assim como Angely, havia virado um anjo. Agora, seus cabelos continuavam longos, mas seus olhos tinham uma íris avermelhada, o que chamava muito atenção.

Angely não se contem de alegria e vai logo abraçar a amiga, deixando algumas lágrimas de emoção tomarem conta de seu rosto.

-É verdade... Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui...? –pergunta.

Julie sorri.

-Bem... Parece que te alguém aqui nessa casa precisando de uma ajuda...

-Sim... Mas eu já estou "cobrindo" essa pessoa.

-É uma menina?

-Não... É um menino...

-Bem... Então parece que são pessoas diferentes... A minha é uma menina... Chamada... Como é mesmo...? Ah, sim! Chamada "Anna Kyoyama", conhece?

Angely fica boquiaberta. Será que tanto o menino quanto a menina não estavam compreendendo seus sentimentos? Ai... Era muita confusão...

-Conheço... –diz, voltando a si.

-Que bom... Ela já está dormindo, não?

-Está sim... –diz Angely, olhando para o andar de cima.

-Que bom... Porque, pelo que eu sei, vou ter é muito trabalho amanhã...

Angely sorri e olha a amiga. Depois volta a ficar séria, continua a olhar a amiga.

-É verdade... Também estou com o pressentimento de algo de ruim, muito ruim, vai acontecer amanhã... –diz Angely, em tom preocupado.

-Também estou sentindo isso.

-Acho melhor estarmos preparadas para o pior... –diz.

-Eu sei... –dizendo isso, Julie suspira.

Agora, ambas vão para o jardim e ficam a fitar o céu, lembrando de antigamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Que bom que vocês estão gostando...

Se preparem... Vai haver muitas surpresas no próximo capítulo!

NoNeS-bAbY-gIrL: Que bom que você esta gostando! - Sabe... Eu também na gosto nada da Tamao (por isso coloquei ela de vilã XD). Ah, sim! Li sua fic e gostei muito... - Continue lendo minha fic, ok?

BJS,

My princess Anna 


	6. Chapter 6

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Está aí o próximo capítulo... A hora que a Smart tanto esperava chegou! Agora preparem-se... Hum... Acho que não precisa de tanto, né? Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final... Boa leitura a todos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol começava a nascer e a manhã raiava. Julie vai se dirigindo ao quarto de Anna, silenciosamente para não acordá-la. O anjo senta-se á borda da cama da garota, como se velasse por seu sono. O anjo direciona-se até a janela e abre a cortina, deixando que os primeiros raios de sol tomassem conta do quarto e iluminassem o rosto de Anna, deixando-a um pouco incomodada. Julie olha para a garota e sorri e diz, bem baixinho.

-Ei... Já está na hora de acordar...

Anna abre os olhos lentamente, com expressão sonolenta. Julie se posta à frente dela, para que ela a visse. Anna, ao ver o anjo, arregala os olhos e logo desperta. Ela senta-se e fica a admirar o anjo. Passam-se alguns minutos...

-Você é muda garota? –diz Julie, já entediada.

-Não... –diz Anna, como se estivesse em estado de transe.

-Finalmente falou!

-Um anjo... –diz Anna, admirada.

-Não, um demônio. –diz Julie sarcástica. –Anda! Levanta!

Anna volta a si e a olha, intrigada.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –pergunta.

-Estou te dando "orientação".

-"Orientação" sobre o que?

-Orientação sobre seus sentimentos... –diz Julie, voando em direção a menina. –Ah, sim... Que falta de educação a minha... Nem me apresentei... Muito prazer, meu nome é Julie e serei seu "anjo da guarda"...Seu nome é Anna, certo?

-Sim... Muito prazer! –diz, sorrindo.

-Anda! Teremos um longo dia pela frente! Levante-se e arrume essa cama! –diz Julie, autoritária.

Anna põe-se de pé, se veste e arruma o quarto.

Tamao já estava acordada. Ela estava na cozinha, tentando cozinhar, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido com o Yoh e com a Anna...

_..: flashback :.._

Anna o olha e sorri. Ele faz o mesmo. Ela se aproxima mais um pouco dele e não consegue deixar de abraçá-lo. Ele sorri e a abraça também e assim voltam para casa.

Chegando a casa, ela o solta e diz:

-Vou dormir... Boa noite...

-Boa noite... Anninha...

-Do que você me chamou? –pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios.

-De "Anninha"... Eu posso te chamar assim, não posso? –pergunta, meio preocupado.

-Pode. –responde sorrindo.

Ele a olha e sorri. Ela sente sua face corar levemente e se aproxima dele e o beija novamente, fazendo com que ele também ficasse corado.

-Eu posso fazer isso, não posso? –Anna pergunta, assim que se separam.

-Pode... E eu também. –diz Yoh, tomando a menina pela cintura e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Depois que se separam, Anna o olha e diz:

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite. –diz, soltando-a.

_..: fim do flashback :.._

"Ah... Mas eles me pagam..." pensa, cheia de ódio. "Ah... Mas isso não vai ficar assim... Não mesmo!" pensa novamente. Ela olha para o bujão de gás e olha para o andar de cima. Ela deixa um sorriso maldoso tomar conta de seus lábios. Ela somente desliga o fogão e deixa o gás aberto, depois ela pega um fósforo e acende, depois vai para a sala e coloca o fósforo aceso dentro da TV...

Anna, que já estava de pé em direção ao banheiro, sente um cheiro estranho e olha para Julie, que a estava acompanhando.

-Está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não... –responde.

-Então deve ser só impressão minha... –diz Anna, entrando no banheiro, acompanhada de Julie.

Tamao sobe as escadas e pega as chaves do banheiro, que estavam em seu quarto e tranca a porta do banheiro onde Anna estava.

Anna sente que algo estranho aconteceu, mas não se preocupa e continua a se arrumar.

-YOH! –grita Tamao, entrando no quarto dele.

-Que...? –diz Yoh, sonolento.

-Vai fazer essas compras pra mim! –diz, entregando uma lista pra ele.

-Mas...

-AGORA!

Yoh se levanta e se veste, olha para Tamao, emburrado, pega a lista e sai, acompanhado de Angely(que estava já no andar de baixo), para fazer as compras que Tamao lhe pediu.

-Pirika, Horo-Horo... –diz Tamao, entrando no quarto deles.

-Que...? –pergunta Horo-Horo, sonolento.

-Vistam-se, vamos dar uma volta.

-Deixa eu chamar a Anna... –diz Pirika, se levantando.

-Não é preciso... Ela não vai... Ela está tomando banho... Vamos logo para aproveitar a manhã. –diz Tamao, friamente.

Pirika estranha um pouco, mas decide ir com Tamao e seu irmão, deixando Anna sozinha em casa...

Anna ainda estava no banheiro quando escuta o barulho de algo explodindo, era a TV. Rapidamente, Anna tenta abrir a porta do banheiro. Trancada. Ela estava trancada dentro do banheiro de uma casa onde a TV havia explodido! E agora? O que faria? Daqui a pouco escuta outro barulho, agora era o gás que havia explodido. Anna começava a se desesperar. Julie também começava a perder a calma e a tentar abrir a porta, mas não adiantava... Estavam trancadas ali dentro...

O fogo começava a se alastrar pela casa e o cheiro da fumaça começava a tomar conta do banheiro, deixando Anna meio sufocada. Anna olha para cima, como se procurasse alguma saída, ela vê uma janela... Mas não dava! Era muito lá em cima... Somente alguém menos que ela conseguiria passa e essa pessoa teria que ter asas... Asas...? JULIE! JULIE ERA SUA SALVAÇÃO! Ainda bem que Julie era menos que ela e conseguiria passar pela janela.

-Julie! Lá em cima! –aponta para a janela.

-Finalmente! Mas você não alcança!

-Mas você consegue voar até lá! Anda! Vai!

-Anna... Mas e você?

-Eu vou ficar bem...

Julie olha para a janela e olha para Anna.

-Voa! –diz a menina.

Julie logo voa em direção a janela, quase fica entalada, mas consegue passar.

-Pra onde será que a Angely foi...? –pergunta para si mesma. –O que aquela garota de cabelo rosa mandou o garoto fazer...?

Julie logo se lembra do que Tamao disse: "Vai fazer essas compras pra mim!".

-É claro! Ao mercado!

Logo que se lembra, Julie sai voando desesperadamente para o mercado.

-Qual dos dois eu devo levar...? –pergunta Yoh, mostrando dois produtos para Angely.

-Sei lá... –diz Angely, pegando uma revista. –Leva o que estiver mais barato...

-ANGELY! –diz Julie, chegando voando desesperadamente no mercado.

-O que houve? –pergunta Angely, assustada.

-A Anna está presa no banheiro!

-Só isso? –pergunta Angely.

-A CASA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO E A ANNA ESTÁ TRANCADA NO BANHEIRO!

-Anna...? –diz Yoh, largando as compras e sai correndo em direção a sua casa.

-Yoh! –diz Angely, voando atrás dele.

-Tenho que salvar a Anna... –diz Yoh, ainda correndo desesperadamente.

-Nesse passo você nunca vai chegar lá! –diz Julie, segurando uma das mãos do Yoh e voando desesperadamente.

Angely olha, meio que sem saber o que faz... Logo que volta a si, ela segura a outra mão de Yoh e voa o mais rápido que consegue para poder chegar a casa a tempo.

Anna já estava sufocada por causa do cheiro de gás e fumaça que invadiam o banheiro, ela já não estava agüentando mais, até que acaba desmaiando.

-Estamos perto! –diz Julie, com voz meio preocupada.

-Prepare-se Yoh... Vamos te lançar até a porta... –diz Angely.

-Ok... –responde Yoh.

Num impulso, os dois anjos lançam Yoh para dentro da casa. A casa realmente estava em chamas... Tudo estava tomado pelo fogo, mas nada disso importava mais... Ele queria somente resgatar a Anna...

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estamos próximos do final... Quem será que o yoh vai escolher? Anna ou Tamao? Hum... Acho que a resposta é obvia... XD Obrigado pelas reviews!

NoNeS-bAbY-gIrL: Valeu! Sério que você está gostando? Ah, valeu! Valeu mesmo! A Julie é sim um anjo bonzinho... Não se preocupe... Obrigada pela review, e de nada pelas reviews que eu deixei na sua... Eu também gosto muito da sua fic...

0 Kyouyama Anna 0 : Valeu! Obrigada pela review...


	7. Chapter 7

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Ok... Estamos chegando ao final... Espero que tenham curtido muito esse fic... Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no final... Boa leitura a todos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna ainda estava trancada no banheiro, desmaiada. Se não a tirassem de lá rapidamente ela iria morrer!

Yoh vai se desviando do fogo e de algumas partes da casa que já não estavam resistindo ao fogo. Ele vai até a escada e tenta subir, com o maior cuidado e o mais rápido possível. Ele vai subindo até que consegue chegar a porta do banheiro.

-ANNA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? ANNA! –grita desesperado, procurando alguma coisa para derrubar aquela porta.

-Como será que a Anna está? –pergunta Pirika, com um sorvete na mão.

-Ah, maninha... Ela deve estar bem. –diz Horo-Horo.

Tamao deixa um sorriso maldoso tomar conta de sua face.

De repente, todos se assustam com algumas sirenes: eram polícias, bombeiros, ambulâncias, todos indo desesperadamente a algum lugar... Mas onde seria?

Pirika vai para fora da loja ver para onde tudo aquilo estava indo...

-Que alvoroço é essa? –pergunta.

De repente ela vê o carro virar na esquina onde era a casa da Tamao e do Yoh. Ela põe-se a pensar quem mais morava naquela rua... Espera... Quem mais? Não havia mais ninguém naquela rua... A única casa que havia lá era a casa daqueles dois.

Pirika deixa o sorvete que estava tomando cair no chão e põe-se a correr em direção a casa. Horo-Horo olha intrigado para a irmã e põe-se a correr atrás dela. Tamao tenta impedir os dois, correndo atrás deles:

-Não deve ser nada! –grita.

-Sim, mas é melhor se assegurar de que nada mesmo aconteceu! –diz Pirika, quase chegando a casa.

Quando Pirika chega em frente a casa, não acredita no que vê: toda a casa tomada pelas chamas. Seu coração se desespera, sua melhor (e única) amiga estava lá, ela não agüenta e cai de joelhos.

-Recebemos informação de que há duas pessoas lá dentro. –diz um dos bombeiros.

Tamao escuta aquilo. Mas era pra ter somente a Anna lá dentro... Quem mais podia estar lá?

Tamao se dirige ao bombeiro que disse aquilo e pergunta:

-Quem está lá?

-Recebemos informações de que são um menino e uma menina lá dentro.

Um menino e uma menina...? Mas quem...?

-YOH! –agora os olhos de Tamao mostravam desesperação. Ela só havia feito aquilo para acabar com a Anna... Mas e o Yoh? Não era para ele ter se metido nisso! E agora? E se ele não saísse de lá vivo?

Yoh ainda estava dentro da casa, procurando alguma coisa para arrombar aquela porta... Ele precisava salvar Anna...

Angely que estava do lado de fora, com as mão no coração, olha para Julie, sua expressão mostrava grande preocupação.

-Julie... Precisamos ajudar o Yoh... –diz, numa voz muito preocupada.

Julie olha para a amiga, também parecia estar muito preocupada com a vida daqueles dois jovens. Ela afirma com a cabeça, num sinal de concordância, e os dois anjos voam para dentro da casa em chamas. Elas conseguem se esquivar de todas as partes da casa que começavam a cair e a serem tomadas pelo fogo, até que conseguem chegar a Yoh.

-YOH! –diz Angely, com um tom meio aliviado na voz.

Yoh olha para Angely com muita preocupação, nada mais pra ele importava a não ser salvar Anna, que estava desmaiada dentro do banheiro.

-ME AJUDEM AQUI! –gritou o jovem, em tom preocupado.

Não demora muito e os dois anjos põe-se a procurar algo que possam usar... Quando estava procurando algo, Angely sente alguma coisa, não sabia porque, mas sentia que havia de procurar algo dentro das coisas de Tamao... Ela hesita um pouco, mas logo se dirige ao quarto que era de Tamao, agora tomado pelas chamas. Ela se dirige a cômoda que fica do lado do futon da garota e abre uma das gavetas e não acredita no que vê: uma chave! Mas seria a chave do banheiro? Deveria ser... Tinha de ser...

Não demora muito, o anjo se dirige a porta do banheiro e, meio hesitante, coloca a chave na fechadura... Ela se espanta ao ver que a chave serviu perfeitamente... Agora só faltava destrancar a porta... Ela gira a chave, com o maior cuidado possível, já que a chave já estava meio transfigurada por causa do fogo que havia derretido algumas partes dela... Ela não acredita: ela consegue destrancar a porta do banheiro!

-CONSEGUI! –diz o anjo alegremente.

Yoh olha para Angely, logo depois vê a porta do banheiro aberta. Ele deixa um singelo sorriso tomar conta de sua face. Não demora muito e logo o menino entra no banheiro.

Ele olha a menina lá, inconsciente, não demora muito, ele a toma em seus braços e, cuidadosamente, vai se dirigindo para fora daquela casa, agora, totalmente envolvida pelas chamas.

Pirika estava com seu olhar preocupado fixo na casa... Ela não conseguia acreditar... Sua melhor amiga estava lá e não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo... Ela abaixa a cabeça e deixa algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

-OLHEM! –diz um dos bombeiros, apontando para a porta da casa.

Pirika volta a olhar e não acredita no que vê: Yoh saindo com sua melhor amiga tomada em seus braços. O olhar de Pirika agora começa a se tornar mais alegre e ela deixa algumas lágrimas de alegria e alívio rolarem por sua face.

Os dois anjos, já fora daquela casa se entreolham... Será que Anna realmente estava bem?

Yoh, depois que toma uma certa distância da casa, coloca Anna no chão e a olha. Estava preocupado com ela... Será que ela estava bem...? Ele coloca o ouvido em direção ao coração da garota e se alivia ao perceber os batimentos dela. Ele a olha cheio de alegria.

Alguns bombeiros e médicos vão se aproximando dos dois e os colocam dentro da ambulância para os levarem até o hospital, para se assegurar de que os dois estavam bem. Vão junto com os policiais Tamao, Horo-Horo e Pirika.

-Eu estou bem... –diz Yoh, fazendo alguns exames.

-Realmente rapaz, você tem muita sorte... –diz o médico acabando de examiná-lo. –Mas por que entrou lá? Por causa de uma garota?

Yoh olha para o médico com expressão séria.

-Ela não é somente "uma garota". Ela é a garota que eu amo... Que eu quero viver o resto da minha vida junto... Se algo acontecesse com ela, eu morreria.

O médico o olha e sorri.

-Isso que é amor, hein? –diz, dando um leve tapa nas costas do menino.

Yoh fica meio corado e sorri. Ele volta a olhar para o médico e pergunta:

-Sabe em que quarto ela está?

-Sei sim... Se não me engano, ela está no quarto 403.

-Ok... Obrigado... –diz Yoh, saindo da sala do médico.

-De nada... –diz o médico.

Anna começa a abrir os olhos, estava deitada numa cama e suas vestes foram trocadas. Ela se senta, estava meio confusa, não entendia nada... Ela olha para o lado e vê Julie sorrindo.

-Está se sentindo bem? –pergunta o anjo.

-Estou... O que está acontecendo? –pergunta a menina meio confusa.

-Esqueça... Agora você está bem... Não é bom ficar recordando o passado...

Anna olha para Julie, meio confusa, mas sorri. Julie olha para a porta e se levanta, abrindo a janela.

-Volto daqui a pouco, ok? –logo quando acaba de dizer isso, sai voando.

-Ok... –diz Anna.

Ela escuta um barulho vindo da porta e, num reflexo, logo olha.

-Oi Anna... –diz Yoh entrando no quarto.

-Oi Yoh! –diz Anna, sorrindo.

Ele a olha meio aliviado e se aproxima da cama onde ela estava.

-Se sente bem? –pergunta o menino, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim... Mas... Por que estou aqui?

-É que teve um incêndio lá em casa e você estava trancada no banheiro...

-Hum... O QUE? –pergunta a menina, com desesperação.

-Calma Anna... Agora já está tudo bem...

-E você? Não se feriu? –pergunta, passando a mão no rosto dele, fazendo com que o menino ficasse levemente corado.

O menino segura a mão dela e a olha sorrindo. Ele se aproxima do rosto dela e a beija, de forma gentil e suave.

-E como eu fico Yoh? –diz Tamao entrando no quarto, acompanhada de Pirika e Horo-Horo.

Anna logo se separa e olha para Tamao assustada. Yoh olha para Tamao, com semblante sereno, mas meio sério.

-Tamao... Temos que conversar...

-Estou escutando. –diz a menina, com os punhos cerrados.

-Eu... Eu... Eu... –Yoh diz, meio hesitante. – Eu... Eu quero romper o noivado.

-O QUE? Você não pode! Depois de todos esses anos... –diz Tamao, indo em direção a Yoh, como se fosse dar um tapa nele.

Anna logo se levanta e segura o braço de Tamao.

-Ah, ele pode sim! –diz Anna, com muita determinação e coragem. Agora, ela tinha um brilho novo nos olhos.

-Não! Não pode! –diz Tamao, empurrando Anna, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Anna se levanta, estava começando a perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Ela levanta a mão e dá um tapa no rosto de Tamao.

-Deixe de agir como uma garota mimada que tem tudo o que quer! Ele não quer mais ficar com você! Ele já falou isso! Você vive o maltratando e levantando essa mão pra ele, admiro muito ele não ter tomado essa decisão antes! –diz Anna, perdendo a paciência.

Tamao coloca a mão na parte do rosto a qual Anna havia dado um tapa, estava ardendo... Ela levanta a mão, como se fosse bater na Anna, mas Yoh segura os seus punhos com força.

-CHEGA TAMAO! ACABOU! –diz o menino.

Tamao olha para os dois com raiva. É, parecia que não havia adiantado muito ela colocar fogo na casa... Parecia que aquilo só havia os unido mais ainda. Ela cerra os punhos e vira o rosto, deixando uma lágrima de melancolia e ódio escorrer por sua face.

Anna olha para a menina, estava meio que se sentindo culpada... Ora! Havia sido ela quem roubou o noivo da outra... Estava começando a se sentir mal por isso... Ela olha para Yoh de uma forma meio confusa. Yoh a olha e sorri, fazendo com que ela visse que a decisão que acabava de ter tomado era a mais certa possível, deixando-a segura.

Tamao olha para os dois com raiva.

-Por que você se meteu, hein Yoh? –diz a menina, com muito ódio.

-Me meti em que? –Yoh volta o olhar para sua noi... Digo, ex-noiva.

-Porque teve que entrar e salvá-la? Por que não deixou meu plano dar certo? –ela havia perdido completamente a noção do que estava falando.

-"Seu" plano...? –diz o menino, olhando seriamente para ela.

-Sim! MEU plano! EU coloquei fogo na casa para que você morresse! –diz isso apontando para Anna. –Mas você teve que estragar tudo! –agora volta seu olhar para Yoh.

-O QUE? Você é doente garota! Por que fez isso? –diz o menino, olhando para ela.

-Eu quero vingança... –diz Tamao. Sua visão estava obscurecida e suas palavras estavam perdendo o nexo.

Mal sabiam todos que Angely e Julie estavam do lado de fora e tinham acabado de gravar o que Tamao havia falado...

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, o próximo capítulo eu acho que será o último... Só não deu para finalizar esse porque senão ninguém iria ter saco pra ler... '

Obrigada a todos os reviews!

0 Kyouyama Anna 0 – Preciso agradecer sim... Que bom que você está gostando! Valeu do fundo do coração, de verdade! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também... Beijos!

NoNeS-bAbY-gIrL – Gostou de ver a Anna trabalhando? XD Eu também, pra falar a verdade... E o melhor foi ela fazer isso sem reclamar... Sabe, ainda estou pensando sobre a Tamao ir pro inferno... Que bom que você também gosta das minhas outras fics... Valeu mesmo!

LiL Lion – Valeu Lil! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também... Beijinhos!


	8. Chapter 8

DE REPENTE AMOR

Oi!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa fic, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la... Ah, sim! Deixo os agradecimentos às reviews no fim, ok? Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angely e Julie se entreolham. Já tinham a prova nas mãos, mas como deixá-la dentro do hospital? Julie olha para baixo e encontra uma ambulância entre os arbustos e vai voando até lá. Não havia ninguém. Angely estava lá em cima, falando sozinha, achando que Julie estava a escutando.

-Então... E agora? Como vamos fazer para deixar isso aqui lá dentro? –pergunta Angely, mantendo o olhar vidrado para dentro da janela.

-Angie! – ("Angie" é a Angely, é um apelido de quando elas eram vivas.). –Olha o que eu achei! –diz, mostrando dois jalecos de médicos que trabalhavam naquele hospital.

Angely olha para baixo e fica vermelha de raiva. ENTÃO ELA ESTAVA FALANDO SOZINHA TODO ESSE TEMPO? Ela voa para baixo e fica a olhar Julie com uma cara de "qual é o plano?". Julie encara a amiga com um sorriso irônico.

-Minha cara Angely, iremos nos disfarçar de médicas, escondemos a filmadora no jaleco, entramos na sala dos seguranças e colocamos a fita na TV. Eu vi os "seguranças" saindo para tomar um refrigerante junto com os caras da ambulância. Anda! É a nossa chance!

Angely olha para a amiga com uma cara de "será que isso vai dar certo?". Julie sorri, dando um pouco de segurança.

-Isso é por aqueles dois... Eles não merecem mais sofrer... –diz Julie, finalizando.

Angely pega um dos jalecos e ambas entram na ambulância. Difícil foi esconder as longas asas de anjo, mas nem pra perceber que eram asas, parecia que elas faziam parte do jaleco, como se fosse uma ponta maior. Elas pegam duas pranchetas que lá havia e Angely esconde no jaleco a filmadora. Depois ambas entram.

Elas ficam andando como umas baratas tontas dentro do hospital, sem saber para onde ir. Ok... Já estavam dentro... E agora? Para onde estaria a sala dos seguranças? Olhando para os lados, Julie vê uma das salas com uma placa escrita "segurança". Ela cutuca a amiga e aponta para a sala. Devagar, ambas vão andando em direção a sala e abrem a porta. Sim! Era ali onde ficavam as fitas de segurança! Ambas entram dentro da sala e Julie tranca a porta.

-Anda! Coloque logo a fita e vamos dar o fora daqui! –diz Julie, olhando pelo buraco da fechadura para ver se alguém estava vindo.

Angely tira a filmadora de dentro do jaleco e coloca a fita de vídeo na TV. Ela rebubina a fita e deixa o vídeo pausado, para quando os guardas chegassem vissem o vídeo.

-Tudo bem, agora vamos sair logo daqui! –diz Julie, meio preocupada.

Angely olha para os lados. A sala era fechada, só tinha um tudo de ventilação em cima... Era melhor sair pela porta mesmo...

-Angely! Os guardas estão vindo! –diz Julie, histericamente.

Teria que ser pelo tudo de ventilação mesmo. Elas tiram o jaleco e voam em direção ao tudo de ventilação. Elas conseguem se enfiar nele e ficam lá, esperando seu plano fazer efeito.

----

-Eu quero vingança... –diz Tamao, repetitivamente.

Ninguém mais conseguia entender o que Tamao dizia. Ela balbuciava palavras meio soltas, sem sentido...

-Morra Kyoyama Anna... –diz. Essa foi a única frase que todos conseguiram entender.

Yoh abraça Anna, numa tentativa de protegê-la. Tamao vai em direção a uma das mesas e acha numa das gavetas uma tesoura com ponta. Ela anda em direção a Anna Com a ponta virada para a menina. Yoh continua a abraçá-la, tentando protegê-la, não queria que nada acontecesse com ela...

-Nada disso, mocinha! –diz uma voz estranha que acabara de entrar no quarto e que agora estava segurando a mão que Tamao estava segurando a tesoura.

A menina volta a si e olha para o homem que estava a segurando. Era um dos seguranças do hospital. Do modo mais controlado possível, Tamao pergunta:

-O que faz aqui...?

O segurança a olha com cara de censura e mostra uma fita. Ninguém sabia do que o segurança estava falando, mas estavam agradecidos por ter impedido a loucura que ela ia fazer.

-Sigam-me, por favor. –diz o segurança, ainda segurando o braço da Tamao.

Todos se levantam, até mesmo Anna, para ver do que o segurança estava falando.

O segurança leva todos para a sala onde passavam os vídeos de segurança e coloca a fita. Todos ficam olhando atentamente a cena de quando Tamao confessa que foi ela que colocou fogo na casa... Ela não sairia dali impune!

-Mas... –balbucia Tamao, sem uma explicação plausível para aquela situação.

-Mas nada menina! Você irá presa! –diz o segurança.

-Não serei não! –diz com um sorriso irônico. –Eu sou de menos, não podem me prender...

-... Ok... Não podemos te prender, mas podemos deixá-la detida na delegacia. Você receberá um "castigo" e ficará um tempo, cumprindo serviços comunitários. Quer dizer, isso se ninguém interceder por você...

Tamao olha para todos... Ninguém, nem Pirika, nem Horo-Horo, nem Yoh, nem Anna iriam interceder por ela... DROGA! Seu plano havia falhado e ela ainda iria sair perdendo nessa história.

Julie e Angely se entreolham... No final das contas, seu plano havia dado certo...

----

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Anna e Yoh estavam namorando, sem medo e sem culpa, eles realmente se amavam. Angely e Julie ainda estavam com eles, os auxiliavam a cada briguinha sem sentido que eles tinham, etc.

-Anna! Já estamos indo! –diz Pirika, terminando de colocar as malas no táxi.

Anna olha para Yoh, seu olhar estava meio triste... Não queria se despedir.

-Não fique assim... –diz o garoto, acariciando o roto dela.

A menina o abraça e deixa algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto... Ela não queria ir... Não queria...

-Eu nunca irei te esquecer... –diz, entre alguns soluços.

-Nem eu, Anninha... Nem eu... Eu sempre vou te amar... –diz, retribuindo o abraço.

-Nós vamos nos ver de novo algum dia...?

-Claro! Eu vou te ligar todos os dias e te visitar todos os finais de semana que eu conseguir... Prometo...

Ela olha para o garoto e o beija.

-Anna! O taxímetro da rodando! –diz Horo-Horo, apressando a "separação" do casal.

Yoh olha para a menina e diz:

-Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

-Você também Yoh... –diz, andando em direção ao táxi.

Angely e Julie se entreolham, estava na hora delas se "separarem" também... Elas se abraçam e depois Julie vai seguindo Anna, que acabara de entrar no táxi. Julie se senta em cima do carro e fica observando a amiga, pela última vez.

O táxi começa a andar, aquele táxi estava "separando" duas grandes amigas, dois corações, dois amores... Anna coloca a cabeça para fora da janela e acena para o garoto. Ele acena também, mas de uma maneira triste... Não queria que aquele momento chegasse. Julie fica calada, somente vendo a amiga ficar cada vez mais distante a medida em que o táxi andava.

O táxi começava a sumir e Anna e Julie começavam a desaparecer. Yoh fica bastante triste. Angely olha o seu protegido e vai até ele.

-Não se preocupe... –diz. –Nem mesmo a distância e o tempo podem apagar o amor verdadeiro...

-Será mesmo? –pergunta o menino.

-Claro! Se ela te amar mesmo e você a amar de verdade, nem mesmo esses dois fatores poderão separá-los!

Yoh a olha e deixa um sorriso meio triste escapar.

-Anda! Animação Yoh! Assim que ela chegar ela irá ligar para você e vocês poderão matar toda a saudade!

Yoh sorri e entra em casa, seguido de Angely. Ele nunca esqueceria da Anna e de tudo o que eles passaram juntos... Nem mesmo o tempo e a distância poderiam separá-los...

_FIM._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai... Desculpem por esse final... Ele já estava na minha cabeça faz tempo... Mas se eu conseguir, eu faço uma parte dois... Mas tomara que vocês tenham curtido bastante a fic... Obrigada a todos aqueles que a acompanharam... Tomara que tenham gostado bastante! Obrigada pelas reviews!

LiL Lion – Oi! Espero que tenha gostado! Verdade... A Tamao deu medo até mesmo a mim... Valeu pela review!

0 Kyouyama Anna 0 – Espero que você tenha gostado... Você quase sempre tem me deixado reviews... Eu fico muito feliz! Valeu mesmo... Obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Estelar – Oi! Ai... Que bom que você me deixou uma review! Tomara que você tenha gostado dos outros e desse capítulo final! Verdade, o Yoh sabe mesmo dar uma de herói... E é realmente muito divertido colocar a Tamao de vilã... Que bom que você tenha gostado... Espero que você goste desse capítulo também... Beijos!

Saky K. Kyouyama – Oi! Que bom que tenha gostado da fic... Obrigada pela review! Também acho que a Anna e o Yoh ficam ótimos juntos... Tomara que tenha gostado... Beijos!

Olha, tomara que todos que leram (mesmo os que não tenham deixado review) tenham gostado muito da fic... Deixem reviews, ok?

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


End file.
